Winter
by Sellybelly411
Summary: "Merry Christmas!" The younger girl rejoiced, staring at the shorter girl standing before her, who seemed to be paralyzed on the spot. "Legacy?" - In the spirit of the upcoming holidays, I decided to do a cute little Pitch Perfect holiday story. Not Lesbian. Hope you enjoy!


Winter

The holidays were the worst. Beca Mitchell knew this from personal experience, of course. Because while all her friends were off spending Christmas with their families, Beca was stuck in her apartment by herself. Even Fat Amy, her roommate, had left to spend the holidays with her Mother.

Beca's Father had invited her to spend the holiday with him and his new wife, but she had politely declined. Well, if you counted shouting the words "Hell no" and hanging up the phone _polite._

Beca had already sent Christmas presents to the Bellas, including Emily Junk, who was finishing up her last year at Bardon University. She hoped all the girls would like her gifts, _especially_ Chloe and Emily. She had put a lot of thought into those gifts. She had gotten a pitch pipe for her redheaded friend and a thumb drive of the first set Beca had made for the Bellas. The brunette didn't expect to get anything back, of course. She just wanted the girls to know that she was still thinking about them.

Always.

That same day, Emily was walking home from lunch when she saw a package sitting in front of her parent's house, with a letter taped to the top. Picking up the package, she carried it inside, tore the letter off and sat the box under the tree. She opened the letter and began to read.

 _Hey Nerds,_

 _I'm only making one version of this letter, so you can suck it up. I hope you guys are all cool and stuff and having fun at wherever you are. So, the gist is, I am all alone and I miss you awesome nerds so freakin' much. I hope these didn't arrive late, and Legacy? If you're reading this before Christmas I will kill you. That goes for every single one of you a-ca-bitches. Anyway, Merry Christmas! Miss you guys and all that shit._

 _~Beca_

Emily closed the letter and held her face in the palm of her hands. Beca had been so nice as to send a present to every single one of the Bellas yet somehow, the songwriter didn't think to do the same for her heroine? What could be ruder than that?

Oh, that would be the devastating fact that Beca was going to be _alone_ on Christmas.

There was no way Emily was going to let that happen. Quickly, she texted her parents and let them know where she was headed. That she was going to be fine and smiled as she prepared for the biggest surprise of Beca's life.

It was Monday, December 24th. Christmas Eve. Presents from her Bella family had been piling in the last couple days, and she felt so warm inside knowing that her sisters were thinking about her. The _one_ person Beca didn't get a gift from was Legacy. They had only known each other for one year, back in 2012. It stung a little, but she wasn't surprised. Emily was probably off with her parents to celebrate. She was probably counting down the days until Christmas arrived.

As was Beca, but not out of excitement.

She placed her newest two presents from Flo and Lily under her makeshift 'tree.' Which was just a potted plant with a tiny star on the top leaf. She was admittedly frightened at what those two girls had gotten her.

But that would all be revealed in the morning. It was nearly nightfall, and so Beca blew a kiss to all her gifts and thanked the Bellas in her mind for being so damn amazing. She changed into her pajamas and fell asleep quickly, completely unaware what was going to be waiting for her when she woke up.

Emily twisted the knob of the door, testing to see if it was locked or not. Much to her luck, Beca had forgotten to lock it so the younger girl walked right in and set her gift under the potted plant. Then she set her suitcase down and fell asleep on Beca's couch. It was eight in the morning and her flight had been delayed for three hours. Her eyes fluttered open as she flipped to her side, confused when she realized that there were no presents from her parents. Oh, correction, parent. The only gifts she had was from her second family, AKA the Bardon Bellas. She shook the disappointing thought out of her mind and fell back to sleep.

One of Beca's favorite parts of the holiday season was that she could sleep in as late as she wanted. She had nothing to look forward to, after all. It's not like anyone was going to spontaneously come over, knocking on her door and spend Christmas with her. She could open her gifts anytime she wanted. Her eyes opened when she heard a loud thump from the entryway, and she instantly got up. It was One- 'O- clock in the afternoon and Beca was so not ready for this shit. Still, she tied her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of her bedroom. Then she saw Emily standing by her 'tree.'

And screamed.

"Merry Christmas!" The younger girl rejoiced, staring at the shorter girl standing before her, who seemed to be paralyzed on the spot.

" _Legacy?"_ Beca was dumbfounded. What in the hell was Emily doing in her apartment? The taller girl was playing with one of her braids, "Merry Christmas!" She repeated, wrapping the shorter girl in an unwanted hug.

"Dude, get _off_ me." Beca demanded, shoving the girl off herself, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your family."

"I was…" She shrugged, "...but then I got your letter. So, I decided to come spend the holidays with you!" She clapped her hands in excitement, "I brought all my gifts with me. We can open them together!"

"Emily, I told you to _not_ read that letter I sent you! Just go back to your family, Junk. I don't need any pity visits from you."

"Beca, you _are_ my family." Emily stated, "We're sisters. Through and through."

"You are truly the cheesiest person on Earth, Legacy." Beca said, "I missed you so much." She pulled the taller girl into a much-needed side-hug.

"Merry Christmas, Beca."

"Merry Christmas, Em."

The End


End file.
